legends_star_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canonicity
The Hierarchy of Canon G-canon (The Six Films) - Material that is undeniably canonical. * Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Film) * Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (Film) * Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (Film) * Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Film) * Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Film) * Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (Film) C-Canon (Legends C-Canon) - Material that is 100% Canonical save for anything that directly contradicts G-Canon and other C-Canon material. Before the Republic * Eruption ''(Short Story) * ''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void ''(Novel) * ''The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger ''(Short Story) * ''Dawn of the Jedi Series ''(Comic Series) The Old Republic * ''Tales of the Jedi Series ''(Comic Series) * ''Crosscurrent ''(Novel) * ''Lost Tribe of the Sith: The Collected Stories (Novel/Compilation of Short Stories) * "Timeline" Promotional Material * A Tale from the Dark Side ''(Short Story) * ''The Secret Journal of Doctor Demagol ''(Short Story) * ''Knights of the Old Republic Series ''(Comic Series) * ''Labor Plans (Short Story) * Interference ''(Short Story) * ''Knights of the Old Republic ''(Video Game) * ''The Old Republic: Revan ''(Novel) * ''Tales: Unseen, Unheard ''(Comic) * ''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords ''(Video Game) * ''Return ''(Cinematic Trailer) * ''Vacation ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic Series ''(Comic Series) * ''Hope' '(Cinematic Trailer * The Old Republic: The Third Lesson ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic: Deceived (Cinematic Trailer) * Deceived ''(Novel) * ''Red Harvest ''(Novel) * ''The Final Trial ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance ''(Novel) * ''The Price of Power ''(Short Story) * ''The Sixth Line ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic ''(Video Game) * ''The Last Battle of Colonel Jace Malcom ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic: Annihilation ''(Novel) * ''The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel ''(Video Game) * ''Surface Details ''(Short Story) * ''Wanted: Dead and Dismantled ''(Short Story) * ''Remnants ''(Short Story) * ''Bedtime on Concordia ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan ''(Video Game) * ''One Night in the Dealer's Den ''(Short Story) * ''Regrets ''(Short Story) * ''Sacrifice ''(Cinematic Trailer) * ''Brothers ''(Short Story) * ''The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire ''(Video Game) * ''A Mother's Hope ''(Short Story) * ''Betrayed ''(Cinematic Trailer) * ''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Spiral ''(Comic Series) * ''Visionaries: Prototypes ''(Comic) * ''Knight Errant Series ''(Comic Series) * ''The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne ''(Video Game) * ''Knight Errant: Influx ''(Short Story) * ''Knight Errant ''(Novel) * ''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction ''(Novel) * ''Darkness Shared ''(Short Story) * ''Tales: The Apprentice ''(Comic) * ''Darth Bane: Rule of Two ''(Novel) * ''Tales: All for You ''(Comic) Rise of the Sith * ''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil ''(Novel) * ''Tales: Heart of Darkness ''(Comic) * ''Legacy of the Jedi (Novel) * Republic: Vow of Justice ''(Comic) * ''Darth Plagueis ''(Novel) * ''The Tenebrous Way ''(Short Story) * ''Tales: Stones ''(Comic) * ''The Wrath of Darth Maul ''(Short Story) * ''Tales: Survivors ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Children of the Force ''(Comic) * ''Tales: The Secret of Tet-Ami ''(Comic) * ''Jedi Apprentice Series '' (Young Reader Novel Series) * ''Tales: Mythology ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Life, Death, and the Living Force (Comic) * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi ''(Novel) * ''Tales: George R. Binks ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Yaddle's Tale: The One Below * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express ''(Comic Series) * ''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell ''(Comic Series) * ''Aurra's Song ''(Comic) * ''Secrets of the Jedi ''(Young Reader Novel) * ''The Monster ''(Short Story) * ''The Syrox Redemption ''(Short Story) * ''Jedi Council: Acts of War ''(Comic Series) * ''Darth Maul: Saboteur ''(Short Story) * ''The Starfighter Trap ''(Short Story) * ''Tales: A Summer's Dream ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Marked ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Nameless ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Deal with a Demon ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Single Cell ''(Comic) * ''Maul: Lockdown ''(Novel) * ''Republic 0-6: Prelude to Rebellion (Comic Series) * Star Wars: Darth Maul (Dark Horse) ''(Comic Series) * ''Episode 1 Adventures ''(Young Reader Novel Series) * ''Tales: The Death of Captain Tarpals ''(Comic) * ''Cloak of Deception (Novel) * Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter ''(Novel) * ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ''(Novel) * ''Episode I - The Phantom Menace (Comic Series) * Episode I: Adventures (Comic Series) * Episode I Journal Series ''(Young Reader Novel Series) * ''End Game ''(Short Story) * ''Deep Spoilers ''(Short Story) * ''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter ''(Video Game) * ''Jango Fett: Open Seasons ''(Comic Series) * ''Republic 7-12: Outlander ''(Comic Series) * ''Republic 13-18: Emissaries to Malastare ''(Comic Series) * ''Tales: Incident at Horn Station ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Bad Business ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Nomad (Comic) * Republic 19-22: Twilight ''(Comic Series) * ''Republic 23-26: Infinity's End (Comic Series) * Republic 27: Starcrash (Comic) * Republic 28-31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing ''(Comic Series) * ''Heart of Fire ''(Comic) * ''Republic 32-35: Darkness ''(Comic Series) * ''Republic 36-39: The Stark Hyperspace War ''(Comic Series) * ''Republic 40-41: The Devaronian Version ''(Comic Series) * ''Republic 42-45: Rite of Passage ''(Comic Series) * ''Rogue Planet ''(Novel) * ''Jedi Quest Series (Young Reader Novel Series) * Jedi Quest ''(Comic Series) * ''Outbound Flight (Novel) * The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing ''(Comic) * ''Jango Fett ''(Comic) * ''Zam Wesell ''(Comic) * ''Poison Moon ''(Comic) * ''Tales: A Jedi's Weapon ''(Comic) * ''Starfighter: Crossbones ''(Comic Series) * ''Visionaries: The Eyes of Revolution ''(Comic) * ''Republic 46-48: Honor and Duty ''(Comic Series) * ''Star Wars Adventures Scholastic Series ''(Novel Series) * ''Tales: Puzzle Peace ''(Comic) * ''Tales: The Way of the Warrior ''(Comic) * ''Practice Makes Perfect ''(Comic) * ''Tales: The Sith in the Shadow ''(Comic) * ''Hondo Ohnaka's Not-So-Big Score ''(Short Story) * ''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter ''(Video Games) * ''HoloNet News Promotional Material * The Approaching Storm ''(Novel) * ''Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett ''(Comic Series) * ''Full of Surprises ''(Comic) The Clone Wars * ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones ''(Novel) * ''Battlefront II ''(Video Game) * ''Precipice ''(Short Story) * ''Republic Commando (Video Game) (Geonosis) * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive (Young Reader Novel) * Republic Executive Directive 9302-84121 ''(Promotional Material) * ''Death in the Catacombs ''(Short Story) * ''Elusion Illusion ''(Short Story) * ''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns ''(Video Game) * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Video Game) * Boba Fett: Crossfire ''(Young Reader Novel) * ''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception * Clone Wars Microseries * Boba Fett: Hunted ''(Young Reader Novel) * ''The Pengalan Tradeoff ''(Short Story) * ''League of Spies ''(Short Story) * ''Republic Commando: Hard Contact ''(Novel) * ''Omega Squad: Targets ''(Short Story) * ''Storm Fleet Warnings (Short Story) * Duel (Short Story) * Shatterpoint ''(Novel) * ''Equipment ''(Short Story) * ''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch ''(Promotional Material) * ''Star Wars: The New Droid Army ''(Video Game) * ''Star Wars: Republic Commando ''(Video Game) (Prosecutor) * ''Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Hero of Cartao, Part 1: Hero's Call ''(Short Story) * ''Hero of Cartao, Part 2: Hero's Rise ''(Short Story) * ''Hero of Cartao, Part 3: Hero's End ''(Short Story) * ''The Cestus Deception ''(Novel) * ''The Hive ''(Short Story) * ''Republic Commando: Odds ''(Short Story) * ''Republic Commando: True Colors ''(Novel) * ''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons ''(Novel) * ''MedStar: Intermezzo ''(Short Story) * ''MedStar II: Jedi Healer ''(Novel) * ''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People ''(Short Story) * ''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian ''(Short Story) * ''Jedi Trial ''(Novel) * ''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous ''(Novel) * ''Out Foxed ''(Short Story) * ''Speaking Silently ''(Short Story) * ''Boba Fett: A New Threat ''(Young Reader Novel) * ''Boba Fett: Pursuit ''(Young Reader Novel) * ''Star Wars: Republic Commando ''(Video Game) (Kashyyyk) * ''Labyrinth of Evil ''(Novel) * ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ''(Novel) * ''Republic Commando: Order 66 ''(Novel) * ''Battlefront: Elite Squadron ''(Video Game) * ''Hammer ''(Short Story) The Empire The Rebellion * ''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance * Star Wars: Dark Forces S-Canon '(Legends S-Canon) - Material that contains events that occurred though not in the manner of which it was portrayed. The Old Republic * ''Bane of the Sith ''(Short Story) Rise of the Sith * ''Tales: Jedi Chef ''(Comic) * ''Tales: Urchins ''(Comic) * ''Catch That Pit Droid! (Young Reader Novel) * ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ''(Young Reader Novel) * '''T-Canon (Disney Canon) - Material that is barely canonical. Rise of the Sith * Restraint ''(Short Story) '''N-Canon '(Infinities) - 100% Non Canonical Material. *